Innocence
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emma give Jessie a little help just when she need it the most.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: Set a few weeks after the second episode of the show.**

* * *

**Innocence**

**Jessie Prescott is in a chair in a small interrogation room at the New York Police-station. Across the table is a high-ranked detective from the CID who has a hard look on his face, but since Jessie's dad is a military officer she's not scared one bit.**

"Miss...?" says the detective, who a few minutes earlier introduced himself as Detective Richard Gordon II.

"Prescott, sir. Jessica Kathryn Prescott." says Jessie with a calm voice.

"Okey..." says Detective Gordon in a deep dark manly tone as he switch on a tape-recorder. "Now beginning interrogation of miss Jessica Kathryn Prescott. Officer in presence, Detective Richard Gordon, senior officer of NY CID."

Jessie still seem as calm as before.

"Miss Prescott, we found a firearm in your closet. Do you claim that this weapon belong to you?" says Detective Gordon with a cold tone.

"It is mine." says Jessie with her calm mature voice.

"Do you understand that you can't keep weapons lying around like that? Especially with children in the house." says Detective Gordon.

"I do have a license to use a gun, sir." says Jessie.

"Show it to me and you're free to go, young lady." says Detective Gordon.

"Sorry, sir...I can't show it. It's in my wallet, back at the apartment." says Jessie as she open her handbag and find no wallet.

"Could somebody there bring your wallet for you, perhaps?" says Detective Gordon, who still sound as cold and heartless as before.

"Maybe..." says Jessie as she pull out her cell phone and dial Emma's number.

"Emma speakin'..."

"Emma, it's Jessie. Could you get my wallet for me and bring it to me down at the police-station?"

"Police-station? What's going on?"

"Long story. Just grab my wallet in my room and come down here with it, please."

"Okey! See you asap!"

"Thanks! Bye!"

30 minutes later.

Emma enter the interrogation room.

"Your name, young lady?" says Detective Gordon to Emma.

"Emma Kate Ross, sir. I'm here to give Jessie her wallet." says Emma.

Emma hands Jessie her wallet.

"Thanks!" says Jessie.

"You owe me one, Jes!" says Emma to Jessie with a sassy tone.

"I know..." sighs Jessie.

"Sam, get miss Ross out of here." says Detective Gordon to the police officer that showed Emma to the interrogation room.

The officer leads Emma out.

"Here, sir. This license confirms that I'm legally allowed to carry a Colt 45." says Jessie as she show her license to Detective Gordon.

"Aha...everything appear to be in order. Okey, your license is valid, miss Prescott. You are now free to go, but keep the gun away from underage children or I guess we'll see each other again very soon, young lady." says Detective Gordon.

"Thanks, sir! Bye!" says Jessie as she stand up and leave.

Later the same day.

"Jessie, I was totally worried about you. You were close to goin' to jail." says Luke.

"That's just cuz ya have a crush on me, mr Girl-Crazy!" says Jessie as she give Luke an evil glare.

"So? I care about you, that's the important thing right...?" says Luke.

"Guess so..." says Jessie as she roll her eyes.

"I can't be without you, babe! If you went to jail, I'd come and visit you every day." says Luke with a seductive wink.

"If so I'd prefer to not have any visitors." says Jessie with a small smirk.

"Sure about that...?" says Luke with a smile.

"Stop tryin' that, boy!" says Jessie with a hard tone.

"You can't blame a guy for trying, babe." says Luke.

"Oh, if he's underage like you I can." says Jessie. "And don't call me 'babe'."

"Jessie?" says Luke.

"Jessie is fine." says Jessie with a smile.

Emma enter the room.

"Jessie, are you okey?" says Emma.

"Sure!" says Jessie with a smile. "Thanks for getting my wallet for me. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be in some dirty smelly ol' jail-cell right now."

"Don't forget...you owe me one!" says Emma as she does the 'I'm watching you' hand-sign at Jessie and leave the room.

"Yeah, right!" says Jessie with a fake smile.

"She care or she wouldn't have helped you in the first place." says Luke.

"I know." says Jessie.

"You know, even if you don't believe me I was actually sincerely worried when Emma told me that you were down at the police-station." says Luke.

"Thanks! That's pretty nice of ya to say, Luke. I really don't wanna end up in jail. My dad would go mad if I did." says Jessie.

**The End.**


End file.
